ww2booksfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Janne
Hi Janne -- we are excited to have WWII Books Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Etusivun suojaus Tervehdys! Olen Jack Phoenix, Wikian siivooja. Poistin etusivun suojauksen, koska olit suojannut sen kokonaan ilman syytä. Wikian suojauskäytäntö (suomeksi) kehoittaa olemaan suojaamatta etusivua, ellei se ole välttämätöntä. Yleisesti ottaen etusivun suojaaminen koetaan haitalliseksi projektille ja se tehdään vasta sen jälkeen, kun etusivua on vandalisoitu useaan eri otteeseen. Tämä wiki on vielä melko nuori, eikä näinollen ole tarpeellista suojata etusivua, kun vandaalejakaan ei näy mailla halmeilla. Onnea projektin kanssa äläkä epäröi pyytää minun tai yhteisötiimin apua mikäli sitä tarvitset! :) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 12. joulukuuta 2007 kello 19.14 (UTC) Ok Asia Ok. En ollut tutustunut ohjeisiin tarpeeksi hyvin. Janne Hei! Olen uusi käyttäjä tässä wikissä ja tein uuden mallineen:Malline:Tynkä, se malline on tarkoitus laittaa kaikkiin lyhyisiin artikkeleihin. Toivottavasti voin auttaa paljon tässä wikissäsi :) Swordman666 1. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 11.54 (UTC) Ihan ok että oot apuna. Ei oo kovin montaa apuria toistaseks löytyny. --Janne 1. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 20.37 (UTC) Tein myös "Tiesitkö, että..." palstan etusivulle ,jos et pidä siitä voit poistaa sen. --Swordman666 Ok. Tasapainottaa etusivua. --Janne 1. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 20.38 (UTC) Banni ip-osoite 85.77.215.17 Hän vandalisoi Swordman666 16.57.50 (UTC) Etusivusta Etusivussa on jotain vikaa, koska valikko ei näy oikein... Yritän korjata asian Swordman Viestit tänne :D 30. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 19.50 (UTC) :Tein sen! Swordman Viestit tänne :D 30. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 19.52 (UTC) asiaa Mikä tämän wikin tarkotus tarkalleen ottaen on?--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Populaari Poppula']] (valita | vakoile) 9. marraskuuta 2010 kello 07.37 (UTC) Mielestäni wikin idea on kerrottu suht hyvin Etusivulla kohdassa Tietoja. Auttajat! Hei! Olen yksi Wikian suomalaisista auttajista. Työskentelemme sekä suomenkielisten että vieraskielisten wikioiden parissa. Voimme antaa halutessanne myös tarvittavia neuvoja wikinne käsittelemisessä, esimerkiksi jos ikinä aiotte muutta wikinne ulkomuotoa tai lisäätte sinne jotain muuta uutta. CAJH (keskustelu) 29. tammikuuta 2015 kello 11.08 (UTC)